


You can trust me

by SweetCandy



Series: How to please a King [6]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Aftercare, Cute, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Father-Son Relationship, Father/Son Incest, Feathers & Featherplay, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gags, Incest, Insecure Thranduil, Light Bondage, M/M, Naughty, Nervousness, Parent/Child Incest, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Requested Story, Shameless Smut, Smut, Teasing, Top!Legolas, Trust, bottom!Thranduil, dom!legolas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-18
Updated: 2015-04-18
Packaged: 2018-03-23 15:14:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3773005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetCandy/pseuds/SweetCandy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He saw how his father’s eyes darkened slightly as he heard these words and Thranduil smiled in amusement. “My naughty son knows exactly how to seduce me. Tell me little one, where did you learn to be this tempting?” The king mumbled, while he began to slip out of the many layers of fabric that covered his beautiful figure.<br/>“I think you taught me.” Legolas got up from their bed to help his father to undress, who accepted the assistance gladly and allowed his son to remove his heavy robes</p><p>-Legolas get's to top and uses this rare opportunity to convince his father that they could switch more often and that a powerful King is allowed to lose control from time to time.</p><p>Based on numerous requests for a topping Legolas and a bottom Thranduil with a more dominant prince.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You can trust me

**Author's Note:**

> Hiiii, I'm back!!!  
> Yes, I'm back home and have time to write again! I'm sorry for the past 3 weeks in which I didn't upload anything at all, please forgive me but I had to take a break and needed some time off and also I couldn't write. Many people asked me where I'm since they didn't hear anything from me, I was in the states visiting my girlfriend that I haven't seen in 3 month and I missed her dearly so yeah that's what I did :) <3 Anyways now I'm back and have a lot of inspiration and am non stop writing so I finished this little piece of smut for you today to celebrate my return! 
> 
> For everyone that has never read one of my stories before, I was absent for some time but now I'll upload again. 
> 
> Anyways many people asked me about my story 'With a burning passion' and if I'll ever update it. So here are a few answers: 
> 
> YES more chapters will follow, NO the story isn't over yet, YES I will finish it and the end isn't near yet. I'm simply having a writers block and can't decide how it will continue just yet. I know in which direction I'm heading I simply have a hard time with the start of the 9th chapter but I'm working on it! And I'm sorry that you have to wait so long, I know how much it suck's to wait for a story that you're reading to update but all your sweet comments really give me more energy to write so keep them coming ;) 
> 
> Until then: Have a lovely weekend, leave some comments and that's pretty much it :)
> 
> xx

The sun had long set over the realm of Thranduil, but the great king wasn’t in his chambers, where his beloved son awaited him with excitement.  
The young prince couldn’t wait for his father’s return, since he had planned something special for tonight. He hadn’t forgotten his father’s promise that he was allowed to be the dominant one for once. And with that he didn’t just mean that Legolas was the one controlling Thranduil, that happened from time to time, but tonight the skilled elven warrior would top and take his ancient father instead of being taken by him. He had never experienced how it was to thrust into a warm body, to see how someone writhed beneath his touch and squeezed around him, until now.  
A wide grin had settled on his face and his cheeks already started hurting. He had been in their chambers for almost an hour now and slowly he became impatient since patience was a skill only his father possessed. The great elven king was able to wait millenniums for a thing he desired, until an opportunity came up that got him said desired item. Legolas was different, he wanted things now and being the spoiled prince he was, he got them immediately. His father wasn’t able to refuse him anything and he used that.  
Legolas huffed in annoyance and bit his lip. Where was Thranduil? He knew that his father was in a council meeting this evening, but this time it seemed to take longer than usual, or the time simply passed slower since he couldn’t wait until he would experience what his king experienced every night or morning or sometime during the day. They were very passionate lovers and couldn’t keep their hands off each other even though they had been together for countless years now.  
The sound of a door opening got Legolas attention. His gaze flickered up and he saw his father enter their chambers with a cold expression on his ancient, beautiful face. But as soon as Thranduils eyes captured the sight of his son, he softened and smiled ever so slightly.  
Legolas cheeks flushed a little as he saw how his soul mate raised one eyebrow questioningly.  
“This is indeed a very pleasant surprise. I can recall that I got you this…very fitting piece of clothing. It seems like I do have a great taste when it comes to dressing you.” Thranduil chuckled and stepped closer to Legolas.  
The prince giggled slightly and quickly looked at his choice of clothing. It was an almost transparent and very revealing. Small jewels adorned the soft fabric that slid over his skin and barely hid anything. He obviously didn’t wear this garment outside their shared rooms since it was hardly appropriate for his daily use, but here he was able to drive his father insane with clothing like this.  
“It’s so comfortable, even though I would prefer to wear even less than this.” Legolas mumbled mischievously and brushed his finger through his long blonde hair that fell over his back like a golden waterfall that sparkled in the shine of the fire and candles that lit the room. His normally pale white skin had a warm gleam on it that made it seem warmer and more alive.  
He saw how his father’s eyes darkened slightly as he heard these words and Thranduil smiled in amusement. “My naughty son knows exactly how to seduce me. Tell me little one, where did you learn to be this tempting?” The king mumbled, while he began to slip out of the many layers of fabric that covered his beautiful figure.  
“I think you taught me.” Legolas got up from their bed to help his father to undress, who accepted the assistance gladly and allowed his son to remove his heavy robes.  
The prince’s finger quickly traveled over the soft fabrics and he unbuttoned the garments to reveal more and more of the pale skin that felt even softer. His fingertips brushed slightly over a naked part of Thranduils chest and he felt how his father shivered under the caressing touch. Legolas smiled to himself and pressed a feather light kiss on the shown skin. A soft moan in response send shivers down his spine and set the butterflies free that had been fluttering in his stomach.  
“Let me assist you with your choice of clothing.” Thranduil mumbled and was about to raise his hands so he could undress the younger one, but Legolas quickly slapped them away.  
As he noticed the surprised expression on his lovers face he stopped his undressing motions. “Not tonight Ada. Tonight I will be in charge and take your place for once.” The prince saw how his words affected the powerful ruler that was respected everywhere in middle earth and feared by many other kings that urged to please the king of the woodland realm. Thranduils eyes widened slightly and a somehow nervous expression flickered across the ancient face.  
“Legolas…” He breathed out with a shaky breath, but he wasn’t able to finish the sentence.  
“No, you promised! Just this once, I promise that I will do my best to pleasure you. And if you don’t like it I will let you fuck me on the mountains of gold and gems that you have hidden in the deepest chambers of our palace. I know exactly how much you wish to take me when I’m surrounded by all your treasures.” Legolas would be lying if he said that he didn’t actually want that to happen, but it was a way to get what he wanted now.  
“And if I like it?” Thranduil joked, still sounding nervous, which was a rather rare sight.  
“Then you still get to fuck me on your treasures but we will repeat this night more often.” The prince offered to his father, who chuckled.  
“How could I refuse such an offer?” The king mumbled, before he pressed his soft lips on the ones of his son. They fit together perfectly and both felt their heart beat faster as they kissed slow and deep.  
“You don’t.” Legolas simply said, before he loosened the final button of his father’s clothing. The heavy robes fell of the strong, graceful body with a soft sound and revealed the king’s true beauty. There wasn’t a single elf that could compete with the beauty of the ruler of Greenwood the Great. Not even Legolas himself would ever dare to compare his own beauty to the one of his father.  
Thranduils body was strong from all the years of fighting, he was slim and his skin was so transparent that the prince was able to see the bones and muscles move underneath. There was no hair that covered any of the pale skin, no scar, no flaw since their bodies healed quickly and left no trace of battle wounds. He couldn’t get enough of the sight that offered itself to him. As he dared to look at the strong, intimidating face again, he shuddered. The piercing blue eyes stared at him with an expression of curiosity, wanton and possessiveness. Legolas knew he belonged to his father alone as much as he was aware of the fact that Thranduil belonged to no one else than his son. They were lovers, connected by the strongest bound that existed.  
“It seems as if something has caught your interest. I wouldn’t mind if you dared to touch me, or are you just going to stare at me like that?” The king teased with a sly expression and smiled at Legolas. The mocking words brought the prince back into reality and he quickly pulled his father down, to press their lips together.  
A surprised sound escaped the older elf’s lips, but he didn’t pull back, instead the kiss got responded. It wasn’t nearly as soft and tender as the earlier one, instead this one was filled with rough desire, lust and a burning passion that seemed to set their bodies on fire.  
Legolas bit hard on Thranduil’s lower lip, who moaned both in lust and pain. The younger one used that chance to push his tongue past the parted lips. He was aware of the faint taste of blood, but neither of them cared since their meeting tongues sent sparks through their veins that tickled under their skin.  
The prince’s tongue nudged against his father’s, pushed it, sucked and licked it. All these years, decades, centuries of their relationship had taught him well, how he could kiss his lover breathless and cause his king to become fully aroused.  
“Legolas…” Thranduil gasped as his son traced the bruised lower lip with the tip of his tongue and Legolas smiled to himself. He was pleased with the response to his actions and they only encouraged him more until they broke apart, panting for air.  
“Look who is eager tonight.” Mumbled his father with amusement. “It seems like I’ve let you wait for too long. I might consider to let you wait this long more often.”  
The younger one growled as he heard it and narrowed his eyes at the words. “Get on the bed now, on your back and don’t move.” He hissed, slightly angry and the king obeyed. Legolas didn’t know if he had expected his father to actually follow his demands, after all nobody was allowed or dared to command the powerful king without punishment, but he just did and Thranduil did what he was told.  
“And take your crown off, you won’t be needing it tonight.” He added quickly with a rough voice. With graceful steps the ancient ruler stepped over to the bed and lowered himself on the silken sheets, while he took off his unique crown and dropped it carelessly on the ground.  
Legolas was caught in the beautiful sight for a few seconds that felt like hours, then he came back into reality and shook his head slightly to awake from his trance. He took a shaky breath and tried to clear his head that was clouded from lust and arousal. With uneven steps he followed his father to their shared bed and pulled the soft belt made out of silk that kept his own robe together.  
Thranduils eyes wandered hungrily over the revealed skin and Legolas almost giggled, almost. But instead he crawled towards the taller elf, until he was towering over his father.  
“Did you change your mind to let me take you like a worthless whore?” Asked the king teasingly which only annoyed the prince further.  
“Shut up.” He mumbled with reddening cheeks.  
“Make me.” The older elf challenged his son, who tensed his jaw, before he grabbed his father’s wrists with a determined look on his face. He had captured enough orcs, dwarfs, humans and other trespassers that dared to cross the borders of their lands, that he knew with closed eyes how to tie up his prisoners. His fingers had tied his father’s wrists to the end of their huge bed before the king realized what happened and a surprised, slightly panicked expression crossed the helpless elf’s face.  
“Legolas…” Thranduil coaxed as he noticed that he was tied helplessly to the bed. He had underestimated his son’s skills since he had never seen Legolas act in such a dominant way. This wasn’t their first time that they used robes and bondage in their shared passion, but normally it was Legolas who was tied up helplessly since the prince enjoyed to be dominated very much. Tonight was the first time that the tables turned and that much to Thranduils dislike. He felt exposed and helpless, something that didn’t really fit with his position as powerful king.  
But Legolas only grinned and kissed the pink cherry lips that were slightly swollen and bruised.  
“Don’t worry Ada.” He caressed his father’s cheeks with his fingertips and pressed his own forehead against the other ones. “You can trust me, you can always trust me. Please.” Legolas mumbled with a soft and soothing voice and he saw how Thranduils eyes softened and how the tense body began to relax under his touch.  
“I trust you my little Greenleaf.” Mumbled the king with a quiet voice that couldn’t fully hide his arousal.  
“Good.” Legolas cheerfully got up and opened the drawer of one of their nightstands in which they normally placed the oil to open him up. This night was different. He had prepared a few surprises for his lover, which he had placed in there this afternoon while Thranduil was gone.  
The first thing he pulled out was a long feather that tickled his fingers as he stroke over it. It belonged to one of the great elven birds and he had never seen a feather that was softer.  
Thranduils eyes widened as he saw the object in his sons hand and a shaky laugh escaped his lips. “I knew you were kinky but this is new.”  
“See it as a punishment for the incident with the human and how I had to sit on your lap for hours.” Legolas answered as he thought about their little adventure just two weeks ago.  
The king laughed freely, a sound that nobody else was able to cause except Legolas. “I really enjoyed that, I’m still waiting for you to agree on my idea with me holding you while you relief yourself and…” Thranduil wasn’t able to finish his sentence, because the end of the feather touched his neck. He gasped and shuddered, which highly amused Legolas. Who would’ve thought that it was this easy to make his father shut up?  
“Don’t expect me to ever agree on your wicked ideas. While I am willing to live out many of your dirty fantasies even if they involve me being fucked until I pass out sobbingly, I do have my boundaries.” He mumbled, while he watched how his father’s muscles tensed where the feather had touched the skin mere a few seconds ago.  
“You have boundaries? Who would’ve expected that, I thought you were…”  
Another flicker of the feather over Thranduils neck and his voice died in his throat once more. Legolas chuckled and let the painfully soft material slider over his father’s collar bones and Thranduil hissed and flexed his jaw as he tried to suppress his reactions to the torturing object.  
“You are talking too much for your own good and I don’t like what I’m hearing.” The prince said with an innocent voice, but his wickedness was clearly written all over his face. “I think we will have to do something against it.”  
Thranduil grew pale as he understood what his son was saying but Legolas had already grabbed another piece of silken material out of the drawer of their nightstand and placed it carefully into his father’s mouth before he could protest. The young elf quickly tied it behind the back of Thranduils head and was highly pleased as all he heard was a muffled sound.  
“Ways better.” He mused, before he sat down on his father’s lower stomach and returned to the feather once more. “Even though I enjoy hearing your voice, the words that pass your lips aren’t always worth listening to.”  
He lowered the feather and let it touch the pale skin once again. The tied and helpless body tensed as the soft end ran over the neck, to his chest and touched the hardening numbs that turned into a brighter pink.  
Legolas giggled and climbed off his father to reach lower regions with the feather. He sat down on the sheets next to him and slowly caressed the tense stomach of his lover with it. Almost painfully slow he allowed it to travel lower and lower until it hovered over Thranduils hardening arousal.  
“I won’t touch you there just yet.” He mused, before he skipped the sensitive area and lowered the feather on Thranduils tights. The king’s moan was muffled by the gag and his body twitched under the torturing touch. But Legolas didn’t care. Instead he slowly continued his ritual and enjoyed the quiet moans and the rapid breath of his soul mate. He could get used to being in the leading role.  
“No need to be all tense, Ada.” He mumbled, while he caressed the second leg with the feather. This time he started at the king’s food, wandered higher and stopped a few millimeters away from the proud erection.  
Legolas looked into his father’s eyes that stared at him in such an intimidating way that he almost froze right where he sat. He could almost hear his lover’s voice in his head. _“Don’t you dare!”_ But he didn’t listen, instead he dared to do it.  
The feather came into contact with the hard length and Thranduil’s shout was luckily muffled by the gag, otherwise it would’ve been heard by half the palace.  
The prince himself was so surprised by the reaction that he accidentally dropped the feather, which came into contact with the sensitive skin once more. Again his father shouted and pulled on the robes that tied him to the bed helplessly while his body jolted.  
“Oops…” Legolas bit his lip as he tried to suppress his laughter and tried not to be scared by the glare that he got from the piercing blue eyes and which would’ve caused every other being in Middle Earth to mess up their tunics. “Sorry.” He apologized with a wide grin and kissed his father’s cheek quickly.  
Thranduil mumbled something that was impossible to hear, but it was probably some curse in an old language that only elves remembered.  
“I will be more careful this time.” Legolas promised, while he stroke his strong chest with the feather. Thranduil writhed like a snake under the torturing but utterly pleasuring touch and tried not to make too much noise.  
“Don’t you like it?” The prince asked innocently and saw amused how the mighty ruler forced himself to stay still instead of squirming like he wanted to. His muscles tensed and his breath became more and more rugged, while his chest rose and fell heavily. For a second Legolas worried ever so slightly that his lover could actually start to hyperventilate and pass out but then he caught the lust clouded gaze that reflected how much Thranduil liked it in the glassy blue eyes.  
“I see you do.” Legolas mused and decided not to be too cruel, so he used his free hand to carefully stroke over his lover’s hard arousal. He heard another muffled moan as he began to move his hand in a slow and steady rhythm. The prince knew exactly how he had to touch his father to get the sweetest sounds. A little twisting motion at the very bottom and when he came up he had to circle his thumb over the slit on the head of the firm length.  
Thranduil pulled on the silken belt that tied him to the bed as the sensations washed over him until the soft fabric started to hurt his skin. It was cutting into his skin, not drawing blood but there would be bruises tomorrow, not that he did mind.  
“I’ll take care of you.” Legolas mumbled, while he dropped the feather and switched it for a small phial of good smelling oil. He sniffed the flowery scent that filled the air as soon as he opened the handy bottle and let some of the liquid drop on his hands. It slowly slid over his skin and left a wet sparkling trace behind. As he decided that his hands were slick enough, he closed the phial again and tossed it aside on the mattress, before he touched Thranduils arousal once more, completely ignoring his own erection.  
He saw how his father’s breathing increased and how the proud king began to thrust his hips into Legolas’ hands.  
“No!” He quickly demanded and pulled his hands back. “Stay still!”  
Again did the ancient elf follow his commands and Legolas smiled, only to restart his actions. Quickly he had his lover back to moaning and gasping in pleasure. He felt how he was almost dizzy with lust, so he decided to begin with the preparation.  
While the prince hoped that the other one would be distracted by his skilled right hand, he allowed his left to travel lower until it reached the hidden entrance. As soon as he touched the soft skin, he noticed how the tied up elf started to tense again.  
Legolas quickly looked up to see the expression in his father’s face and to his surprise he saw how nervous the other elf was. There was something unsure and worried in the beautiful eyes that stared at him.  
“Do you want me to untie you? If you think that it will make things more pleasurable for you.” He asked and was already about to loosen the knots in the white belt, as he saw how Thranduil hesitantly shook his head.  
“I can take away the gag.” Legolas offered, but that was denied too. A small smile crept upon his lips and he kissed the flushed cheek of his most beloved being. “Trust me, I know very well what I’m doing, there was a time when I didn’t know that you returned my feelings and in which I had to take care of myself. I’m well skilled in opening myself up so I will know what to do with you.”  
Thranduil had arched one of his eyebrows in amusement and something that sounded like a laugh escaped his throat, but was muffled by the gag.  
“Good.” Legolas kissed his father’s neck softly, before he returned to his actions. His oil covered finger returned to the tight opening and his other hand began to work on the almost leaking arousal once more.  
He circled the tensing entrance with his finger until he decided that it was slick enough, then he pushed his slim index finger in. He felt how his father tensed and quickened the motions of his hand. His finger remained still until the body underneath him relaxed once more. Slowly, steady and careful the prince began to push in and out, trying to make it as pleasurable and comfortable as possible. It was a little more difficult to prepare somebody else since he couldn’t exactly feel how it felt and if a second finger could be added.  
So he looked up to his father. “Can I add another one?” He asked and got a jerked nod as answer, while the king continued to moan and pant.  
With a grin he added his middle finger. This time the body didn’t tense, instead his father rocked back on his fingers. Legolas took that as a sign that he could move more. Slowly he pulled out before he pushed back in, massaging the clenching walls looking for a specific…  
A loud moan and a sharp pushing back on his fingers ended his search. There it was, the hidden spot that he loved so much. He quickly stopped caressing his father’s arousal since he didn’t want him to cum just yet. Not before he had his own fun. His fingers worked in and out, softly brushing the pleasuring spot again and again, until he slipped in a third finger.  
Thranduil seemed to be in a state of pure bliss, moaning, eyes closed, chest falling heavily, gag wet with drool, small pearls of sweat on his forehead and his entire skin glowing in the shine of the candles. He was so utterly beautiful that it stunned Legolas once more. He never wanted this moment to end, but he also felt the desperate urge to finally find some pleasure for himself. His own erection was almost painful by now and he felt it leaking against his own tight.  
The prince tested how much longer he would’ve to open his lover up, by scissoring his fingers more and more, as he heard an impatient sound. It seemed as if Thranduil didn’t want to wait anymore.  
“Patience, Ada.” He chuckled, before he pulled his fingers out and grabbed the phial once more. An unsatisfied huff came from the king, but he decided to ignore it, while he covered his own arousal in the slick oil and used some more than necessary just to make sure he wouldn’t hurt his father who would’ve to sit on the throne tomorrow and didn’t exactly needed to be more uncomfortable than he already was.  
As he was sure that he could start now, he positioned himself between his father’s legs, grabbed his hip a little to still it and guided his firm length to the slick, opened entrance. He was loaded with excitement since he had never experienced passion in this way before. Slowly he pushed the head of his erection in and shut his eyes in bliss. His breath hitched as the tight head started to surround him and now he understood why Thranduil loved to fuck him. This was unbelievably pleasurable. Better than any of the times that his father had allowed him to thrust into the royal mouth that usually brought kings to their knees.  
“Oh Valar.” Legolas coaxed out and stilled his movements so he wouldn’t release himself immediately. He had always been sensitive, but these was a new way of sensations and he felt like an untouched elf again, a feeling that he last had many centuries ago.  
Suddenly Thranduil pushed back and let another centimeters slide into him, which let both elves moan in pleasure. They breathed heavily and the king was grabbing the head of the bed hard so he wouldn’t lose himself in the feelings that raced through his body.  
Ways too slow for both of their liking, Legolas pushed deeper and deeper until he was fully buried inside his father. He had used both his hands to steady himself so he could look into his father’s eyes, but now he dropped his forehead on Thranduils shoulder and breathed the unique scent in.  
“I love you.” He whispered quietly, before he placed a few kisses on the warm neck and began to move his hips.  
Legolas was a little clumsy to say at least. The only times he had to move his hips this way was when he was rubbing their arousals against each other or when he was riding his father, but this time it was  a different kind of movement. But he wouldn’t be the prince of Mirkwood and most skilled warrior in Middle Earth if he wasn’t a fast learner. It took him exactly five thrusts until he figured out how he had to move to hit his father’s prostate and drive the king insane. He wished he had learned it quicker, but now was no time to think clearly.  
His movements became faster, rougher and deeper. He panted while the sounds of muffled groans from his usually rather quiet lover filled his ears. Legolas wanted to hear more, he wanted to hear them clearly. While he switched all his weight on one hand, he used the other one to untie the gag behind his father’s head. The in saliva soaked fabric slid off and the moans, groans and hissed curses were filling the room.  
“Faster!” Thranduil demanded, now that he was able to speak once again.  
“Always demanding, like a true king.” Legolas chuckled, but followed the given command. He quickened his thrusts and playfully bit down into the skin of his father’s neck. It would leave bruises, but he didn’t care. He wanted everyone to know that his father already belonged to someone even though everybody in their shared real knew about the relationship between king and son, mainly because they didn’t try to hide it except when they got guests from other races.  
“Legolas.” Thranduil gasped and pulled hard on the belt that tied him to the bed, as the pleasure shook through his body. He seemed so close that Legolas was relieved since he had feared that he would release himself to early and wouldn’t be able to fully satisfy his father’s wishes. He hated nothing more than to disappoint his lover, even though that had never happened.  
“Touch me, please.”  
What that a please that he just heard slipping from the powerful king’s lips? It seemed so and Legolas would be a bad son if he hadn’t listened. So he followed the given order and used one of his hands to touch the leaking arousal that touched both their stomachs.  
“Please, kiss me, I want to see your face.” Thranduil’s voice sounded broken and rough and the young elf would’ve been lying if he said that he didn’t enjoy hearing the desperate begging. Again did he follow the given command and raised his head just enough that their lips could meet and as soon as their tongues touched each other, a loud moan escaped his father’s throat and the taller body tensed.  
“Legolas!”  
The prince was so surprised by the tightening walls around his own erection that silent gasps escaped him as he was pushed over the edge in surprise. He wasn’t prepared for the orgasm that crashed over him and the sudden pleasure that raged through his body to destroy every sanity that was left took his breath away.  
It took him a while but he found himself collapsed on his father, breath quick and uncontrolled while he heard his own heartbeat, or was it his father’s?, painfully loud in his ears.  
“Ada?” He mumbled confused and lifted himself up.  
What he saw surprised him happily.  
Thranduil had his eyes closed, a soft simile was painted on the bruised lips, bliss was clearly spread over the ancient, beautiful features and it was obvious how much the king had enjoyed their sinful pleasure.  
“Yes, little leaf?” The older elf opened his eyes tantalizing slowly, which were filled with a dreamy expression.  
“Did you like it?” Legolas asked, even though it was hardly necessary since the answer was obvious.  
“I enjoyed it very much and would like to touch you now, but I’m still tied up and may I remark that your knotting skills are excellent?” Thranduil smiled and pulled slightly on the belt that still fixated his wrists.  
The prince blushed and giggled at those words and quickly slid out of his father, before he crawled higher to untie the soft fabric.  
“You’re hurt.” He mumbled with guilt as he saw how the skin on the slim wrists started to bruise. There would be dark marks by tomorrow because even though the belt had been soft, Thranduil had pulled so hard on it that it must’ve painfully cut into his skin.  
“A pleasuring pain that reminds me of our shared night.” The king mumbled, while he watched Legolas press soft kisses on the abused skin. He slung his fingers around the unharmed wrists of his son and pulled him closer, to kiss him softly what neither of them did mind even though they enjoyed their passionate kisses very much. This was what they needed right now. Soft and tender kisses, while they were pressed against each other in a caring embrace.  
“Who gave you the idea with the feather?” Thranduil mumbled, while his fingers drew soft circles on Legolas naked back.  
“Tauriel did.” He admitted and blushed as he recalled the awkward conversation he had with his best friend just a few days ago as he asked her about a few tips which she had been more than willing to give.  
“Well she certainly gave you the right idea, I’m quit disappointed with myself for not doing this earlier. It would be a shame not to use it on you to see you writhe underneath it.”  
“Next time.” Legolas promised while his cheeks burned at the bold words.  
Thranduil hummed in agreement. “Yes, next time. But do I still get to fuck you on my mountains of gold?” He asked then what made the prince giggle.  
“I can’t refuse you anything and it sounds like a pleasant experience. But can we repeat something like this sometime again? I enjoyed it very much.” Hope was mixed in his young voice.  
“I also enjoyed it very much and I think in the future we will switch more often.” The king agreed, before he pulled away from his son to clean themselves up.  
“No, stay with me, just for a little while.” Legolas begged and pulled his father back to his side. They fell into their old roles again, Legolas being the young, obedient and spoiled princeling that listened to whatever his Ada told him and Thranduil became the caring, loving but dominant king and father that couldn’t refuse to fulfill his son’s wishes.  
“Whatever you want, my little leaf.” Thranduil laughed quietly and embraced his son once more. They stayed like that for a while until the prince’s breath became steady and deeper.  
“What would I do without you?!” The king whispered more to himself and pressed a tender kiss on his child’s forehead, before he pulled the blankets over them and closed his eyes as well to let the sleep pull him into dreams that were filled with the images of his son, from childhood to the present. He had never had a bad dream when he had his little leaf at his side and even the nightmares about the death of his beloved father stayed away when he felt the warmth of the lithe body in his arms. And many nights he wished that the morning would never come so he could live like this forever, with his elfling in his arms, hidden by the night, covered by blankets and comforted by each other’s bodies.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading this! If you liked it leave a Kudos or maybe even a comment? That would be awesome oh and of course it's amazing as well if you would leave a bookmark. If you do one of these things I'm more than happy. 
> 
> If this is the first of my stories that you're reading and you actually liked it, there are many more one shots and there is a modern AU Thranduil/Legolas story I'm currently working on so take a look at that if you'd like to. 
> 
> Also: I'm still taking in requests and am currently writing on a few one that I've gotten and not finished yet. So if there is any Legolas/Thranduil, Thranduil/Oropher or maybe some Johnlock or whatever pairing you would like, just leave it in the comments, I will see it and answer you! It doesn't have to be smut, I'm open for any kind of request :)


End file.
